


Vacation

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: Choices September Challenge: 2019 [6]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Hunt isn't one to keep in contact with former students. Except for her, of course.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for being so obsessed with Hunt x Former Student fics, but I'm not actually sorry. Whoops.  
In all honesty, I think it has a little something to do with the fact that I've been a bit disappointed with what PB has been doing to Hunt in RCD3.

Thomas was sure the admission standards of the university had lowered since he'd taught there. He'd been hesitant to accept when the dean asked him to return to supervise one single project, knowing full well the students wouldn't live up to his expectations. Had he known just how incompetent they really were, he wouldn't have even considered it.

Unfortunately for him, he'd already signed on. All because of that stupid Natalia. How was it that she still, after all these years, was able to make him change his mind with only a single call?

_In the least surprising turn of events, you were wrong. Again,_ Thomas typed into his phone before looking up just to see one of the actors looking straight at the camera. Unbelievable.

"Cut! Cut, cut, cut!" he yelled. Everyone, including those who shouldn't have, stopped right in their tracks. "You. What do you think you're doing?"

The young man looked like he was about to pee his pants. "A... a... acting?"

"How long have you been at this university?"

"Just over two semesters, Sir," the actor replied.

Hunt sighed exasperatedly. "And no one has ever taught you that you do not look into the camera unless you are specifically told to do so? I find that hard to believe."

Unless the university had also started hiring subpar professors, it was entirely impossible for this student to never have learnt that. 

"I... I'm sorry, Sir," he apologised. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Take it from the top. And, for the love of God, please apply what you've learnt in your classes," Thomas said, then added, "If you've learnt anything at all."

As the actors started over, he glanced at his phone.

_Give it a few days. You missed teaching and you know it,_ Natalia had replied.

He frowned. _I'm not sure I'll survive even an hour longer._

_Don't be so dramatic. _Thomas imagined she'd rolled her eyes just before she'd typed that message.

_Do you have any idea how many times I've had to explain camera angles to this so-called director today? Three times. And I've been here for less than two hours!_

He wasn't being dramatic. This was his own personal hell.

_Sounds like you're already teaching to me ;-)_

Thomas huffed and put his phone away, focusing on the task at hand. The second take was still hardly passable but at the very least the actor had listened to him.

He made them do a couple more takes before moving on to the next scene. His phone vibrated multiple times, but he ignored it. He was too engulfed in his work and, to his surprise, found that he did not hate every second of it.

In fact, he had to admit begrudgingly, he quite enjoyed it. She'd been right. He'd missed teaching.

As they wrapped up filming for the day, he finally looked at his phone again.

_You know I'm right!_ she'd written. Then, minutes later, _Thomas, are you ignoring me? >:(_

When he hadn't answered her for almost an hour, she'd said, _I'm going to take a wild guess and say this means you're busy DOING WHAT YOU LOVE :P_

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he finally answered.

_I'm going to need a long vacation after this._

He knew she would know to take it as him agreeing with her. She always understood exactly what he meant.

_I'll take you on one._

She wouldn't. But that was okay. This was what their relationship was meant to be. Daily texts, sometimes calls, and the occasional meeting when they were both in the same town for once. A former professor and his graduated student, keeping in contact. Just a little more closely than they probably should have.


End file.
